sas3guidefandomcom-20200215-history
SAS: Zombie Assault 3
SAS: Zombie Assault 3 or simply SAS3 is a top down shooter developed by NinjaKiwi. It is the sequel to SAS: Zombie Assault 2. Your main goal is to kill zombies to work your way through 50 ranks. SAS3 was the first game in the series to have private matches and multiplayer. The closed beta was released on March 24, 2011 and since then the game has gone through numerous updates. Stats *As of March 2012 SAS: Zombie Assault 3 has had over 17 million gameplays and counting. *SAS: Zombie Assault 3 gets about 70-80 thousand gameplays per day Updates 03/27/2011: Fixed multiplayer lobbies 03/28/2011: Made getting into a game easier 03/29/2011: Fixed broken singleplayer, fixed incorrect rank unlocks 03/31/2011: Improved neverending round bug, made devastator xp sharing more fair 04/01/2011: New explosions, improved map graphics contrast, reduced unnecessary zombie barricade attacks 04/04/2011: Added coming soon to Flamethrower and CAW, made some zombies tougher 04/06/2011: Reduced shadow zombie problem, rank now shows in lobby, fixed shooting audio cutout 04/07/2011: Fixed one of many devastator bugs 04/18/2011: Fixed another devastator bug, fixed zombie death delay, changed lobby system 04/21/2011: Made everything work properly when players leave mid-game 04/28/2011: Fixed LMG menus, added three new maps (Farmhouse, Airbase, Karnivale) 05/04/2011: Updated map images so the edges fade to black 05/12/2011: Smaller maps are easier, singleplayer campaign working better 05/13/2011: Changed ammo prices 05/20/2011: Improved equip menu, fixed premium guns, improved minimap rendering, added cash bonus powerup crate and removed ammo powerup crate, added purchasable cash and rank, and buffed SPAS-12/changed description 05/25/2011: More low level zombies per match 05/27/2011:' '''Changed zombie spawning '''05/31/2011': Fixed crazy menus, improved neverending round bug, and changed some zombies' health 06/07/2011: Open beta released 06/10/2011: Added How to Play menu 06/17/2011: Added more rounds per match, images of dead devs and blood splatter from mamushka stay on the map. CAW available for purchase 06/27/2011: Fixed sentry gun glitch and added singleplayer pause 07/07/2011: Added gibs 08/03/2011: Added the Flamethrower 08/08/2011: Improved Flamethrower hit detection and damage 08/10/2011: Improved Flamethrower lag 08/11/2011: Added private matches 08/29/2011: Saving becomes more reliable 08/31/2011: Allowed 2 & 3 player private matches 09/29/2011: Added purge mode and a Flamethrower/RPG buff 10/26/2011: Added the abillity to purchase grenades and sentry guns during the game 11/02/2011: Increaced RPG price to 1,400 mochi coins 12/19/2011: Released SAS for iPhone, iPod, and iPad 12/21/2011: Beowulf buff (one extra pierce) 02/10/2012: Rank 40's now get zero XP 02/20/2012: Update for iPhone 02/22/2012: Cryo grenades added 02/26/2012: Selectable purge/onslaught/apocalypse modes, ten Elite Ranks, Nightmare mode for ranks 40+, new guns, new skills, six cryo grenades to start the game, smaller muzzle flashes 02/27/2012: Fixed no cash for nightmare bug, buffed CAW at close range, removed nightmare from singleplayer 03/01/2012: Update for iPhone, private matches and daily missions added 06/25/2012: Added SAS Zombie Assault TD. 07/19/2012: Added Apocalypse mode to SAS Zombie Assault TD. 10/15/2012: Login and premium system turned to NK instead of MochiGames and your procces turned to NK from MochiGames. 03/20/2013: Added new Sentry Gun. 03/21/2013: Increased Sentry Gun damage. SAS3 Fanart sas3logo1280.jpg|By: Vandomar tabz3ssasza3logo.png|By: TaBz3 tsasza3l.png|By: TaBz3 nitroposter.gif|By: Vandomar lego-zombies-vandomar.jpg|By: Vandomar g17itoplogo.png|By: TaBz3 unledak.jpg|By: Wiffle grendel-scarface.jpg|By: Vandomar partyr1.png|By: Lucas Ferreira Untitledsdjhfgbhjsdfbhjsdbf.jpg|A Devastator By: TaBz3 SAS-Zombie-Assault-3-Negative-Colors-Version.JPG|SAS Zombie Assault III: Negative Colors Version Category:All Pages Category:Popular Pages Category:Useful Pages Category:Browse Category:SAS3